TAOSU5F
by Not-Really-Gandalf
Summary: Some of the deadliest and most fearsome shinigami of the Seireitei are assembling in secret. But what is their true purpose? And what are they doing?
1. The Meeting!

There was a knock at the door.

The captain looked up, put down a brush, and then stood out of their chair to open the door personally.

The man who walked in the room nodded in acknowledgement at her, and the captain did the same. Quickly, the captain ushered him in, looking around furitively to be sure that no pesky subordinates noticed.

Nobody. That was good. Hurridly, the captain locked the door and turned around to face him.

"I'm glad you could make it." Said the captain.

"Hm." Grunted the man. "Are the others here yet?"

"Well, no. I asked them to try to get here unnoticed, so they might still be trying to get away. They might be late, I'm not sure."

No sooner had these words left the captains lips then had the window shattered, and a girl tumbled in.

The captain groaned. So much for unnoticed.

A few minutes later, the meeting was ready to begin. 4 shingami could be found lounging in Soi Fon's office, where the meeting was being held.

The first was Shoalin Feng, better known as Soi Fon: Captain of the 2nd and Onmitsukido commander. She was stiffly upright in her chair.

The second was Hitsugaya Toshiro, prodigy captain of the 10th. He had pulled up a chair in front of her desk and was shifting slightly.

The third was Kuchiki Rukia, sister of Kuchiki Byakuya and lieutenant level 13th member. She was cross legged on the floor and playing around with what looked suspiciously like a Chappy doll.

The last was Kusajishi Yachiru, the demonic pink lieutenant of the 11th, who was seated on the corner of an irratated Soi Fon's desk and swinging her legs happily.

Finally, after some awkward minutes Hitsugaya coughed and all eyes (all 6 of them, anyways) turned to him.

"We are gathered here today… because enough is enough! We are all high-ranked and powerful shinigami and should be treated as such. But something is in our way."

Agitated, he jumped out of his chair and started pacing the sparse room.

"As of today, this will stop!"

Rukia nodded emphatically. "Agreed!" she shouted.

"No longer shall we be mocked!"

Yachiru pumped her tiny fist in the air. "Yeah!"

"We will be respected!" Soi Fon let an evil smile emerge to show her approval as Hitsugaya jumped up on her desk to continue his rally.

"THIS! ENDS! NOW!" yelled Hitsugaya, eyes blazing. "WE ARE NOT SHORT! WE ARE NOT MIDGETS! WE ARE SIMPLY VERTICALLY CHALLENGED! WE WILL HAVE THE RESPECT WE DESERVE!"

The other three occupants of the room applauded. "We agree, Mr. President!" they shouted in unison.

Hitsugaya nodded appreciatively, then wrapped up his speech.

"And with that, the first meeting of The Association Of Shinigami Under 5 Feet will now begin! THE WORLD SHALL BOW DOWN TO US!" Panting slightly, he hopped off Soi Fon's desk and slid back down in his chair. "I now pass this over to our Vice President, Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia stood up. "Greetings, board members. Welcome to our meeting. Now, as our first order of buisness, th-"

She was suddenly interrupted by Marechiyo Omaeda, the 6"10 lieutenant of the 2nd Division bursting into the room. All of the occupants gasped and scrambled to clear up the evidence of their meeting.

"Hey, Taicho!" Marechiyo stopped upon noticing the occupants of the room and chuckled. "Well, what do you know?" he sneered. "It's a shorty meeting!"

"…." Yachiru narrowed her eyes. "Get him!"

All over the Seireitei, startled birds flew off after hearing a tortured Omaeda's screams. Shocked, several members of the Onmitsukido ran to the sight.

When they arrived, they found Omaeda lying face down in the street, unconcious. His body was frozen, frozen some more, covered in cuts, stings, and scratches, and decorated with Suzumebachi butterflies and strange pink cats. When they turned him over, Omaeda groaned and open his eyes. He jumped back.

"Help me! Please!

The Onmitsukido frowned. "What's wrong, lieutenant?"

"The demon midgets are coming to get me! Please help me!"

The onmitsukido members frowned. The lieutenant was clearly losing it. Whatever. They shrugged and turned away as Omaeda continued to plead in the background.

"Please! Save me! An-"

Soi Fon crept up behind him.

"Shut up, baka!" she hissed.

Omaeda took one look at her and TAOSU5F members behind her, then freaked out.

"..

..

..

A  
>A<br>A  
>A<br>A  
>A<br>A  
>H<br>H  
>H<br>H  
>H<br>H

!

!

!

!

!  
>!"<p>

_TAOSU5F Mission Statement #1- We shall be feared._


	2. Convincing the Kurosaki's

Quick Author's Note- Well, this WAS supposed to be a one shot... But then I got a response, and someone asked me to write another one. And, well, how could I refuse? So I will be writing TAOSU5F. In case you weren't paying attention, that stands for

"**T**he **A**ssociation **O**f **S**hinigami **U**nder **5 F**eet"

Hopefully it will live up to standards.

Kuchiki Rukia liked to think of herself as a pretty reasonable soul. Sure, she had an unatural obsession with Chappy. But lot's of people liked Chappy! There was nothing unusual about that.

Back to the point. Rukia was a pretty reasonable soul. However, her patience was currently about to give in to full blown rage. Seriously, how irratating could one substitute soul reaper be?

Very.

It had started a little like this-

"Geez!" Kurosaki Ichigo cried out, backing up with his hands in the air "it was an accident!"

Rukia glared "How stupid can you be?"

"Shut up, you irratating midget!"

She immediately froze up. He. Did. Not. Just. Say. That.

Ichigo frowned and waved his hand in front of her face. "Hey, midget? Are you alright?"

In the depths of her mind, Rukia was plotting the best way to freeze Ichigo into a snow sculpture, something she had been wishing to do for a while. But she knew that her chances against a taicho-level shinigami...

That was it! Casting a quick bakudo on Ichigo, she touched an inconspicuous ring on her index finger and harshly twisted a small gem on top of it. Help was on the way.

She cast a quick glance at the struggling Ichigo and gave him an evil smirk.

_Too bad for you, Ichigo._ She thought, _By the time you've made it out of those bonds they'll already be here._

In the eleventh divsion, Kusajishi Yachiru suddenly paused in her torture of a new recruit. Giggling madly, she ran away, much to the terror of the poor recruit. But he wasn't the one who should have been scared.

Soi Fon was looking over her secret pictures of Yoruichi-Sama when she felt it. Quickly, she put the pictures away and shunpoed off, a bloodthirsty smile across her face.

In his office, Hitsugaya Toshiro was yelling at his totally wasted lieutenant when a ring around his squeezed tightly. He stopped mid rant and fled out the window, leaving a very confused (and still very much drunk) Matsumoto behind.

Ichigo was almost out of his bonds when the 3 arrived. Finally breaking free, he stretched out and scowled at the 4 lined up in front of him.

"What the heck is going on guys?"

Hitsugaya stepped forwards. "Kurosaki Ichigo!" he boomed

"Yeah, that's me. What the heck do you want?"

"You are hereby accused of heinous crimes against T.A.O.S.U.5F.! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Chill out, Toshiro! Seriously! And what's this whole T.A.O.S.U.5F. thing, anyways? Some secret society?"

Soi Fon glared at the deathberry. "You will show respect to the President!"

"What?"

Ignoring a very confused Ichigo, Soi Fon turned to Hitsugaya. "I vote we administer punishment immediately!"

Hitsugaya nodded. "All in favor?"

"Aye!"

"Aye."

"Aye!"

Ichigo frowned. What was going on? And what was this "punishment" the four shorties were talking about? He tried to voice this question.

"Hey, guys? What's going o-"

"DAIGUREN HYORINMARU!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MAI, SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SHUNKO!"

"AHHHHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"HEHEHEHE! MOMOIRO HANA NEKO!"

"GGAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

5 minutes later, former captain Kurosaki Ishiin walked upstairs and leaped in to his son's room... To find that he was already bloody and lying unconcious on the floor. Looking up, he realized that there were 4 shinigami with their weapons out, glaring down at Ichigo's prone body.

"Oh!" said Ishiin. "It looks like you have done training for my son!"

All 4 of them sweatdropped. _How dumb is this guy?_

Ishiin grinned. "And by my lovely succesor, too!" he grinned at Hitsugaya "How are you doing?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well, then! I'm glad you've trained my beloved son!" Ishiin poked Ichigo's body. "Wow! It's hard to believe that a bunch of shorties can do this much..."

He trailed off upon feeling the waves of killing intent directed towards him.

"A

A

A

A

A

A

A

A

A

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

H

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

"

_TAOSU5F Mission Statement #2- Anyone who insults us SHALL be punished!_


	3. Candy, anyone?

TAOSU5F3

This chapter is for CressidaRene, who essentially wrote it! I just fleshed it out a bit and added the beginning and end. Sorry I've taken so long, I'll try to be more prompt in the future. Well, enjoy!

The Association Of Shinigami Under 5 Feet was holding it's weekly meeting once again. Precautions, of course, had been taken. Since the meeting was in Hitsugaya's office, Matsumoto had been locked up in a supply closet, and the division had been told not to interrupt for fear of the captain's wrath- for today, today was an important day and the president of the TAOSU5F3 had a bitter matter to bring up, as much as he disliked having to do it. Sighing softly , he clapped his hands and brought the meeting to a start.

"Alright! Attention all, our meeting will now begin!"

Rukia put down her chappy toy, Yachiru stopped eating candy, and Soi Fon quickly hid her Yoruichi plush toy. All good.

"Today," started Hitsugaya, "we must confront a matter that has gone too far. I wish we didn't have to do this, but we vowed to eliminate everyone in our way."

"What is our mission?" asked Soi Fon. Anyone who disrespected TAOSU5F would pay severely!

"Our mission," Hitsugaya muttered hesitantly, "is to confront Juushiro Ukitake."

Rukia and Yachiru immediately freaked out, Rukia for her captain and Yachiru for one of her chief candy providers. Upon seeing the looks on their faces, Hitsugaya quickly jumped in to pacify the two.

"We won't do anything to him! Just go in and politely ask Captain Ukitake to not treat us like little kids."

Soi Fon nodded. "I agree with the president. This needs to be done."

"I'll go if he gives me more candy!"

So it was decided, and The Association Of Shinigami Under 5 Feet trooped of to the 13th division to confront it's captain, Juushiro Ukitake.

It was a pretty short way from the 10th to the 13th. All they had to do was pass the 11th and 12th divisions. Lovely.

The 11th was no problem. Given that Yachiru was with them, the laughing members of the 11th were quickly quieted upon seeing her, for fear of the little lieutenants terrifying reiatsu.

The 12th was a little more troublesome, and all of the members were careful to cloak all of their reiatsu as they carefully snuck around the barracks. But just as they thought they were out of range, there was a terrifying noise.

The Association Of Shinigami Under 5 Feet turned around to see Lieutenant Kurotsutchi standing behind them, making only the slightest noises as she stood in her perfect poise.

"You are in the area associated with the twelth division. Please state your purpose for being here."

They paled and looked at the robot.

"Ahh…" said Rukia, shuddering a little "Nemu-san, we were just passing through! There's no need to aler—"

Mayuri Kurotsuchi walked around the corner.

"-t your father." Rukia ended lamely.

"…."

"…."

"Well, what do you know? I have some willing test subjects! How delightful!"

"….. RUUUNNNNNN! RUNNNN FOORRRR YOUUUR LIVVEEESSS!"

Ukitake Juushiro had two crazy, ridiculous, totally out of their minds and chaos causing third seats. Hence, he was not surprised at all when TAOSU5F crashed through his paper door, screaming as if Mayuri Kurotsuchi himself was after them.

But then again, looking in the direction that they came in, that was a possibility. So Ukitake looked away from his koi pond and put down his cup of tea.

"Well, look who it is! My little friends!"

He watched in amusement as Hitsugaya brushed himself up and attempted to regain some dignity, then settled into a seiza, followed by the 3 following him and nervously mimicking his movements.

"Ukitake Taicho," stated Hitsugaya, mumbling slightly "we are reluctantly here today for a long overdue confrontation."

Ukitake just nodded and listened. "But of course, Toshiro! Oh, and there's no need to be so formal. Just call me Juushiro, after all, we're both Shiro-chan, right?"

Hitsugaya nodded a bit. "Yes, of course, you've said it, but, well, we're here today because, well, we have a request. We need you to do something."

Ukitake raised an inquisitive eyebrow as Hitsugaya fidgeted a bit, nudged on siliently by his compatriots.

"We….. would like…. Some more respect." He muttered quietely

Ukitake looked at the 4. "Well, I do say, don't you have respect

already? I mean, 2 captains, a lieutenant, an almost lieutenant.. We all acknowledge your power, and we're all very proud of you guys!"

Rukia blushed at the praise. "But taicho!" she protested "we're all short!"

Crickets chirp in the background during a prolonged silence as the figures blank out and stare.

"Ah." Said Juushiro. "So that's what this is about."

Yachiru grinned. "Yeah! We're the association of Shinigami under 5 feet! We aren't young and inexperienced! And we demand respect!" She pumped her fist as she recited the classic battle cry.

Ukitake laughed. "But of course! I understand. Now, Yachiru-chan, would you like some candy?"

"YAYYYYY! CANDDDDYYYY!"

Soi Fon sighed and waved off the bouncing pink ball- a casualty of the battle."No offense, taicho, but we would prefer it if you didn't treat us as children!"

Ukitake turned back towards the windows and sighed, then turned back to the three remaining shinigami. Rukia, who was already nearly in tears for no apparent reason, Soi Fon, nervous and desperately attempting not to let it show, and Hitsugaya, himself reluctant. Ukitake figured he should explain his reasoning.

"You see, to me, you are children!"

"….WHAT!"

"Look at it this way. Hitsugaya-taicho, you're around a hundred years old, right? But Shunsui and I are in the two-thousands now. You guys are our cute little kids! It's not that you aren't respected, but from the point of view of some of the older taichos, you are both very young. Why, Shiro-chan, don't you like my presents? I thought…"

Hitsugaya sighed. How could he say anything against this?

Ukitake smiled kindly. "Like I said, we are all very proud of our prodigies. All of you. But I sometimes wish you could be a little more like my little brothers and sisters, more... I just want you to enjoy your youth. Lay back a little, relax, make the most of it!"

All of the young and cute shinigami stared back at him. Ukitake was right, and they didn't have the heart to protest.

Rukia stared up with teary eyes and sighed. "Thank you so much, taicho!" she turned to her fellow association members. "We… we should be going now."

Ukitake nodded. "Oh, and before you go, I have something for you! Can you wait just a second, please?"

They nodded. The juusanbantai taicho grinned and walked out of the room. He returned a little while later with 4 giant gift baskets and distributed them.

"Here you are! As a reward, for all that you've done. Now, have a good day!"

A little while later, the four found themselves outside, laden with those gift baskets. They looked at each other for a moment before Hitsugaya huffed.

"Well, what do you think? How can I go up against THAT!" his cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he stalked off, muttering about stupid Shiro-chans who had infallible logic. Rukia couldn't help but compare him to a cute little child. Wait, did she really just think that?

The remaining three sat a moment.

"Oh." Said Soi Fon. "Well, how about we go into these baskets?" she reached in and fished out a bunch of candy, and suddenly realized that it was all kid's candy- the kind that you give little toddlers.

So why did she have a strange urge to find out what it tasted like?

Munching into the cherry flavored treat, Soi Fon decided that being a child wasn't so bad after all. So she sat on the floor and ate it all up.

All was peaceful… Until some idiot 11th division member came along looking for Yachiru.

"YACHIRU! YACHIRU! WHERE- oh, hey look, the shorties are all eating candy!"

From his room, Ukitake distinctly heard the scream, followed by a

"SUZUMEBACHI!"

He sighed, but then chuckled a little.

He was proud of them alright.

Hopefully that was okay!

Oh, and if you haven't noticed, I changed my pen name to not really Gandalf. I hope you all know it's still thearpsorceress behind it!


	4. A Secret Base

Toshiro Hitsugaya was working patiently on his paperwork in utter peace (well, as peaceful as it gets with Matsumoto around) when the door burst upon and a haori coated figure flew through, stopping right in front of his desk.

Bemused, he looked up into the face of one very mad second division captain.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

Hitsugaya blinked and put down his pen.

"Err, Soi-Fon Taicho, are you feeling alright?"

"NO! I'M NOT ALRIGHT! NOT WITH MY IDIOTIC DIVISION AROUND! ALL I WANTED WAS SOME PEACE AND QUIET TO WORK ON THE PAPERWORK I HAVE TO DO BECAUSE OF THEIR STUPID ACTIONS, BUT I'M CONSTANTLY BOTHERED! THEN I TRIED TO GO OUTSIDE FOR SOME TRAINING AND WAS CONTINUOUSLY INTERRUPTED! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

Hitsugaya nodded sympathetically, knowing exactly what it was like to have to deal with an annoying division. And poor Soi-Fon had to also handle the Omnitsukido; how she did it was beyond him.

"I understand, it's very hard. Well, if you need it, the juubantai is always open to you."

She shook her head.

"No, you don't understand! They called me short, too!"

"…..WWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTT?"

At the next meeting of the Association of Shinigami Under 5 Feet, Rukia and Yachiru walked into a rather frosty atmosphere. And, considering Hitsugaya's Zanpaku-to type, that was quite literal.

"Em..." squeaked Rukia "is everything alright?"

"They don't look alright!" squealed Yachiru.

Soi-Fon stood.

"In light of recent events, the president has authorized the building of a base for the Association."

"A base? Can we paint it with Chappy?"

"Oooh, a base! Let's put in in Byakushis manor and stock it with snacks!"

A loud silence followed.

"Well, I doubt Kuchiki-taichos manor would be a good place, seeing what he did to the SWA's pool and what not. However, it appears that the Feng family has land on which we can place it, and we are assured that it will be hidden and protected so long as we do not interfere with their affairs."

Yachiru grinned.

"Yeah! Hey, who's the Feng family?"

Soi-Fon coughed.

"That would be my clan."

Yachiru's eyes widened.

"Do they have any snacks?"

After the decision of where was made, the Association decided to make an outing so as to scout the location of the base and make the plans for it. A reluctant Soi-Fon took them to her families compound, where they were greeted by guards in all black.

"Shaolin-sama!" they cried upon seeing Soi-Fon. "Welcome home!"

Soi-Fon nodded absently and ushered her fellow Shinigami inside, all the while turning to the guards.

"We'll be in the forest. Please do not disturb us."

"Hai, Shaolin-sama!" they all cried.

Grumbling, she walked away.

At around 11 in the afternoon, The Association Of Shinigami Under 5 Feet stopped in a large, empty, and rather dark clearing following a long trek through the woods.

"Oooh, Oooh! I like this place! Let's build the base here!" squealed Yachiru (She has a thing for squealing).

Hitsugaya nodded. That seemed good.

"Fine. Now we need to draw up the plans of what we're building." With that, he drew out the list of approved-requests-of-things-that-will-be-going-in-the-building.

**2 offices for paperwork, open to CAPTAINS OF SQUAD 2 AND 10 ONLY**

**A bouncy house.**

**Candy. Lots of candy. And snacks.**

**High AC, preferably supplied by Hyorinmaru/Sode no Shirayuki.**

**Chappy. A really big, giant chappy.**

**A pool. Guarded against the wrath of Senbonzakura.**

**4 bedrooms, for when one can't bear to be in the barracks.**

**A pantry and kitchen for making food, separate from Yachiru's supply of candy, candy, and some more candy. **

**Cat plushies. Black cat plushies. That look a little like a certain Shihoin...**

**Training grounds, appropriate for the release of Bankai. **

**Dummies to beat up on.**

**Unseated officers to do Yachiru's bidding. **

When Hitsugaya finished reading the list, he blinked a little.

"Well, we can do that."

Rukia's eyes sparkled.

"Really?"

"Hm. But you'll have to make that Chappy yourself."

"It's okay, I have the one Ukitake Taicho gave me!"

Yachiru started bouncing, which, honestly, was to be expected.

"Come on, Shiro! Let's build this!"

"Fine.

DAIGUREN HYORINMARU!"

The four shinigami stared in awe as a huge mansion, completely made of ice, suddenly formed after blasting out of Hyorinmaru's tip. It moved fluidly as Hitsugaya formed it, muttering slightly, and he finished it off by adding a huge dragon sculpture on the front lawn.

Hitsugaya turned around.

"Soi-Fon Taicho, we're going to need doors. Rukia, help me strengthen the place!"

"Will do Mr. President!"

"Right! BANKAI: JAKUBO RAIKOBEN!"

As the dust settled, Hitsugaya took in his Bankai along with Soi-Fon, and observed the mansion, now with doors and windows.

"Well… That's…. a rather destructive Bankai."

"Thank you."

"Now all we need to do is stock up for the mansion, and we'll be set."

Rukia nodded.

"I'll go grab my Chappy! Ukitake Taicho took it out of the Seireitei and put it in the Rukongai, so I'll be back in at least 30 minutes."

"I'm going to find snacks!"

"I will summon materials for the offices." Hitsugaya flushed red. "an maybe some watermelon" he whispered quietly.

Soi-Fon just nodded and flashstepped off.

Well, tried to.

Because half the Gotei 13 suddenly appeared.

"We felt the Bankai of two captains! What's going on? Is Aizen attacking?"

The Association stared at all the people in front of their **secret **base.

"What? Check out that house! Wow!"

Veins began to twitch.

"Get. Out. Of. Here."

Unfortunately for the poor association, that was not to be. Because Zaraki Kenpachi suddenly ran in, waving his unnamed sword around.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S FIGHT!"

Yachiru immediately ran to his side.

"YAY! KEN-CHAN!"

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya, Rukia, and Soi Fon watched in horror as the shinigami attacked, unwilling to do anything, and paralysed. And just when it couldn't get any worse…

"Aizen is attacking! Reduce all creation to ash- Ryuujin Jakka."

"…..!"

After the inquiry ended, The Association was finally allowed to build a base, on the condition that no Bankai's were used in the making. So it ended up that the super-cool-twinkling-mansion-made-of-ice-with-windows was the somewhat-cool-base-made-of-brick-painted-to-look-like-twinkling-ice-with-windows, and meetings were hitherto held there. On the downside, everyone now knew about The Association, and the rumors were flying wildly. Several times, Hitsugaya had to assure people that they were in no way trying to seek revenge for all the times they had been called short.

That, of course, was a total lie. But then again, who needed to know that?

**TAOSU5F Mission Statement 3—We shall have privacy. (Failed)**


	5. Weapons of Mass Destruction

TAOSU5F-5

A.N.- So, hey. Yeah. I know that it's been a while since I updated, so if anyone actually was looking forwards to a new installment (which I strongly doubt), sorry. Yes, I have been very busy. No, I have not had any response to the last chapter (with the exception of two people, one who asked for continued updating and one story alert). Both of these came a few weeks after I published the chapter. Is it any surprise that I felt it was ok to take a break?

Oh, and sorry it's short.

Alright, rant over. This newest chapter is inspired by the awesomeness of child-form-turquoise-haired-former-number-three-espada, Nel Tu.

It was once again time for the meeting of The Association Of Shinigami Under 5 Feet. Said Shinigami were feeling a bit discouraged- they were nowhere near fufilling their expectation of being respected or looked up to, the plan of invading the Seireitei was foiled, and their lovely ice base had been destroyed. Destroyed! Basically, all four members sat their in silence as they contemplated what to do next. After a long, long silence, a certain snow wielder spoke up.

"You know," said Kuchiki Rukia, somewhat pensive, "I think there is a step we can head for next. However, it would require some new rules to be put in place in order for this to work."

Hitsugaya nodded slowly "Continue." he stated.

"Well, there is a potential new member. But we would need to change our club name, because she isn't exactly... a shinigami."

Hitsugay blinked. Not a shinigami... a vizard maybe? A bount? A zanpaku-to? Whatever the new member was, it didn't matter. As long as...

"Is she strong?" questioned Soi Fon

Yachiru bounced up and down. "Does she like candy? How about blood?"

Rukia nodded.

Hitsugaya allowed a small smirk to escape. "Well then, I see no reason not to accept the new member. Why don't we bring her in next week?"

Meanwhile, throughout the Gotei 13, several people began to shiver for no apparent reason.

When the next week came, both Yachiru and the new member were nowhere in sight as the meeting began. This was cause for alarm. Therefore, Rukia was about to be sent of on a hunt for the two when suddenly, the wall crashed down, and in ran Yachiru. Yachiru was accompanied by another little girl who was holding her hand, definitely in the height range, and...

**Had a bone fragment on her head.**

**She was an arrancar.**

With deadly calm, Hitsugaya turned around to face Rukia.

"Kuchiki," he growled "why were we not informed that our newest member was an arrancar?"

Rukia squeaked. "I said she wasn't Shinigami?"

Soi Fon sighed a little. "She's right. Now leave the girl alone."

Hitsugaya sighed and turned his death glare away from Rukia and rubbed his temples. Why did he get the sudden feeling that this was a very bad idea?

It was a very awkward meeting with Yamamoto Sou-Taicho, but the Association managed to contact Kurosaki in time, and he put in a good word for the fallen Espada, whom they now knew to be the former third. Therefore, they were allowed to keep her, and little Neliel was made a ward of the tenth division, seeing as Hitsugaya ordered her brought to the Seireitei in the first place, and she seemed to adore her "To-Shi-Wo!". This to was yet another headache, but there was one good side. It came in the form of a hissed warning, provided by everyone's favorite substitute soul reaper. Because the other one is just a jerk.

Coming out of the meeting that allowed little Nel to stay in the Gotei 13, Ichigo pulled the tenth captain aside.

"Hey, Toshiro."

"That's Captain Hitusgaya to you."

"I need you to be careful."

"I.. wait, what?"

"Nel is a sweet little kid, but please don't let her get to close to Yachiru. Or Candy. Please. Promise me."

"Why not, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo shivered in remembrance of a traumatic event.

"That girl... is a weapon of mass destruction. Be careful, Toshiro. Be careful."

It was with those parting words that the substitute left. But the juubantai taicho was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice his departure. Nor the fact that he was addressed as Toshiro. Because Ichigo had just commited an unthinkable crime by telling him that. An evil grin started to form.

The next day, Hitsugaya summoned Yachiru and Nel to his office.

"Hi Whitey-Chan!" The both chorused. He nodded.

"Hello, pink, green." The **two balls of terror **™ blinked, before starting to bounce yet again. "Listen," said Hitsugaya, "I have a treat for you today."

"...Candy?" wondered Yachiru. Nel blinked at her.

"Hey, Pink-Chan, what's candy?"

Yachiru gasped.

"You've never had candy? Quick, Whitey-Chan, give Green-Chan some candy!"

Hitusgaya pulled some candy out of his sleeve and handed it out, then watched in amusement as his evil plan unfolded and the **two balls of destruction **™ enjoyed their lollipops.

"This is amazing!" squeaked Nel. "Where can we get more?"

Hitsugaya grinned and leaned forwards.

"It's in the twelth division. Be careful, the evil captain there has laid out a lot of things that look like candy but really aren't. Don't eat anything that's not specifically candy." He decided to warn them, not wanting to deal with **two balls of sickness and death **™ and continued on. "If they aren't there, try the world of the living, Urahara's shop. But if you still can't find them, come back to me and I'll see what I can do."

When the **terrible evil weapons of mass destruction two** ™ zoomed out of his office, Hitsugaya sat back in his chair and enjoyed a full blown evil laugh.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Oh yes. Today was a very good day indeed.

**TAOSU5F Mission Statement Goals:**

**We shall recruit new members. Check.**

**We shall have a weapon, or weapons, of mass destruction. Check. **


	6. Who doesn't like Chocolate Chip Cookies?

A.N.- I was thrilled to get a response for the last chapter. And, due to my lack of due-the-next-day-homework tonight, I decided to squeeze in another little installment of the weekly lives of our favorite shorty-shinigamis. I mean, Under-5-Feet Shinigamis. Although their name does change this chapter... But still, it's not like they're short or anything...

Association Episode Six. Baked Goodies Arc Part One- Who doesn't love chocolate chip cookies?

It was time for yet another weekly meeting of The Association Of Shinigami Under 5 Feet. This meeting, however, had quite a lot of practical matters to discuss, whereas the previous meetings had all been simple dreams.

"Ahem," called Hitsugaya, "I now call this meeting to order!" The other members of the association, namely one sort-of Kuchiki girl, one Omnitsukido commander, and **two balls of terror **™ (both pink and green) sat a little straighter in their chairs.

"As we all know, last week we recruited a new member" here he gave an indulgent smile to Nel, who giggled and waved back at him, rather obviously on a sugar high, likely induced by all the candy she and Yachiru had found during their spree in the Urahara shop. Goodness, it must have been a lot of candy if she was still hyper. Discarding this from his mind, Hitsugaya continued. "In recruiting her, we also found that by pairing her with Kusajishi, we have gained an attack force. Therefore, I put forth a motion to make official the **TERROR** ™ squadron, members Kusajishi and Tu Odelschwank, commander not neccesary, but we will install one if more members join them. Their mission will be to enforce the rulings and wishes of our association, with force if necessary. All in agreement?"

Rukia nodded. "I agree. But why the ™ ?

Soi Fon cast her a bit of a scathing look. "That way nobody can steal the name from us. We have an official trademark. But yes, I also approve." Soi Fon didn't neccersarily approve of the two girls, but, hey, they were the force needed so that the Association could establish itself. She would never harm the progress of the association.

The **TERROR **™ squadron, otherwise known as "Kusajishi and Tu Odelschwank", nodded and squealed their approval in a creepy synchronization that the two had mastered over the past week. It was nice to see that the squadron had been training.

Hitsugaya nodded gravely. "And so mote it be. The **TERROR** squadron is now formed!"

Rukia coughed, somewhat awkwardly. "Er, President, you forgot the trademark."

"Oh. Right. **TERROR** ™ is now formed."

He rubbed his neck sheepishly and let Soi Fon stand. She coughed, nodded in acknowledgment, and began her proposal. Straight, and to the point of course, like all things Soi Fon. Because Soi Fon was just cool like that.

"Due to the addition of our newest member, perhaps an encumbrance but most definitely beneficial to our military force, we will need to change the name of our association. The Association Of Shinigami Under 5 Feet will no loner cut it. So, any suggestions?"

"Ooh! The Desert Brothers!"

"How about Candy? Candy! Candy! Candy!"

"No, those aren't viable options. Besides, you two already have a squad!"

"Oh, how about the Chappy Lovers?"

"Watermelon? Or maybe Powerful Spirits That Are Very Strong And Deserve To Be Left Alone By Annoying Lieutenants"

Soi Fon sighed. "As much as I like the lieutenants option, how about we keep our acronym? So, like, The Association Of Souls Under 5 Feet?"

Hitsugaya frowned. "It leaves a lot of room for uncertainty, so we'll have to put a rule in our charter booklets stating that you must have a certain quota of spiritual power to join. We can't just have every child spirit in the Rukongai, for example."

Soi Fon nodded. "So, all in favor?"

The vote was passed, and they moved on to the next order of business. It was brought up by Hitsugaya.

"There is one other matter brought up by our new members. Both Urahara Shoten and the twelth division have asked for us to pay the bill required to repair their facilities. The **TERROR** ™ Squadrons raid last week may or may not have caused some damage."

"Well, how much is it?"

Hitsugaya listed the amount, and both of the sensible females in the Association promptly passed out.

"Of course," Hitsugaya continued, addressing his audience of hyperactive and hyper-destructive toddler sized spirits, "we do not plan on paying it in full."

"Well, that's good Whitey-Chan!" spoke Yachiru

"So," Nel added

"How are we going" Yachiru addressed

"to raise the money" Nel questioned

"that we need?" the two asked in unison.

"Well, that's where you two come in."

"Oh?" they asked, again in unison.

"We're going to have a bake sale. A big, door to door bake sale."

"Will there be candy?"

"Yes. Also, it will be your first mission in **TERROR** ™. You see, I have foreseen the circumstances that we do not make as much money as hoped for, or that we are teased for our height. In that case, you will follow the door to door saleswomen, that is Kuchiki and Soi Fon, and proceed to knock all offenders unconscious before looting their houses."

There was a silence for a moment.

"Whitey-Chan is so evil!"

"I love it! Hey, hey, can we go to the big desert too? My brothers will help! And the white castle?"

With a shock, Hitsugaya realized that his newest member was talking about Hueco Mundo. And, providing that they were fueled on sugar, nobody- Arrancar or Espada would be able to hold up against Yachiru's shikai and Nel's true form, the one Ichigo had told him about. It would be the perfect chance to get some revenge for what they had done to Hinamori! A plan began to form in his mind- they could follow the path taken by the substitute, and try to pick up Nel's brothers, then storm Las Noches, dragging a cart of yummy treats behind them. They would sell these to the nice Espada, and kill them if they didn't buy anything. As for the looting, surely Las Noches would have some treasure? It was a castle right? They should be able to take anyone down that they needed too... If they met Aizen, yeah, they would hightail it out, but that was unlikely to happen. Besides, maybe Aizen would be willing to buy some cookies! Intelligence reports seemed to suggest that the megalomaniac was quite fond of tea...

Besides, it wasn't like the plan would go wrong. They were no SWA. And really, it was just some baked goodies. Who doesn't love chocolate chip cookies?

Oh, how wrong he was.

A.N.- Well, now that I've got the establishing done, this will be the first part of a lovely arc I've somewhat constructed in my mind. Before you ask, no, I don't actually have anything planned out. I just thought it would be cool to see them rip through Hueco Mundo.

Ahem, anyways, do review so I know what you think and have a great day, my ducklings!


End file.
